For Science (Ради Науки)
by minic23
Summary: This story about Krosh, who dead for science. Это история о Кроше, который погиб ради науки.


Крош очнулся в незнакомой комнате. Везде были белые стены. Нет. На одной из стены было большое красное пятно, а также маленькие. Крош не мог понять, что это за пятна. Он начал оглядываться. Слева были какие-то инструменты, а справа был стол. Крош уже полностью открыл глаза и попытался встать, но он вдруг понял, что привязан к столу ремнями. Кролик оставил попытку на освобождение и начал смотреть на красные пятна. Крош был в панике. Разглядывая пятна, он увидел почку на красном пятне. Теперь он точно решил сбежать. Он был в такой панике, что Ёжик бы потерял сознание. Но кролик был умнее. Через пять минут после третьей попытки выбраться, в комнату зашёл жёлтый смешарик с коричневыми рогами. Его лицо прикрывала маска с красными пятнами. Крош понял, что это такое. Красные пятна на самом деле кровь. Крош посмотрел на смешарика и спросил:

- Лосяш, это ты? – с надеждой спросил кролик. Лось снял маску и перед Крошем был Лосяш. Но он не выглядел как спаситель. Злая улыбка. Что он хочет сделать с кроликом? Об этом Крош даже думать не хотелось. Он продолжал смотреть на Лосяша.

- Привет, Крош, – сказал Лосяш злобно, - Ты ёщё думаешь, что я тебя спасу? Ты мне кое-чем поможешь.

- Чем? Как я сюда попал?- снова Крош испугался учёного.

- Ты мне нужен для опыта. Я хочу серьёзно проверить одну легенду,- Лосяш подошёл к столу с инструментами,- Что же выбрать?

Крош внимательнее посмотрел на инструменты и ужаснулся. Это были хирургические! Крош снова попытался освободиться.

- Хахаха,- злорадно засмеялся Лосяш,- ты не сможешь выбраться отсюда! Ты нужен мне для проверки легенды.

- Я не хочу, чтобы меня резали! За что?! Что я тебе сделал, Лосяш?- у Кроша потекли слёзы. Почему именно он? Что он сделал не так?

- Нет-нет, ты мне ничего не сделал,- учёный взял пилу,- просто кандидатура выпала тебе. И я выбрал тебя,- Лосяш начал подходить к Крошу,- а ещё твой Ёжик тут.

- Прости меня, Лосяш, прости! Я тебе ничего ведь не делал!- Крош начал рыдать. Он скоро закончит свою жизнь. Он ведь ещё молод, чтобы умирать! Лосяш уже подошёл к кролику и поднял пилу. Учёный осматривал подопытный. Он поднёс пилу к ушам кролика.

- Знаешь, а ведь эти уши вполне мне необходимы,- Лосяш начал резать правое ухо Кроша. Тот начал кричать от ужасающей боли.

- ААААААААА! ЛОСЯШ!- а Лосяш уже начал резать второе ухо. Крош просил Бога, чтобы это был всего лишь сон. Но боль давало знать, что это реальность. На пол текла кровь из отверстий для ушей. Лосяш поднял вверх уши и начал дразнить Кроша:

- Я – Крош, я самый прыгучий, блаблабла, а вот и мой друг Ёжик,- Лосяш закончил разыгрывать из себя Кроша и снова взял пилу. Крош снова пытался выбраться, но ремни были очень крепкими, а также он терял кровь. Крош начал дышать быстро и глубже. Лосяш снова подошёл к Крошу. Но тот посмотрел на учёного злым видом.

- Сделай себе своё прежнее лицо, сука!- закричал на него лось и Крош снова сделал прежнее лицо. Лосяш начал разрезать левую верхнюю лапу (это как бы рука). Крош кричал в агоний. Крош закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоится, но боль побеждала. Вдруг Лосяш остановился и положил пилу на стол. Лапа кролика не была разрезана. Наверно, Лосяш передумал, ведь теперь он освободит Кроша! Но не всё не так. Учёный посмотрел на инструменты. Вид Лосяша был сейчас ужасен. У смешарика были красные пятна. Эти вот пятна крови и есть кровь Кроша. Лосяш взял шприц с тёмно-зелёной жидкостью и подошёл к Крошу.

- Это – наркотик. Ты ничего не будешь чувствовать до головы. То есть ты можешь только поворачивать голову, сука,- лось ввёл наркотик в Кроша и тот потерял сознание.

Он видел Ёжика. Крош играет в мяч со своим лучшим другом на поляне. Это было его детство. Когда они были ещё маленькие. Вот Ёжик поскользнулся и заплакал. Крош подошёл к нему и начал его утешать. Вдруг всё пропало и снова в глазах Кроша появился он и его лучший друг. Ёжик нашёл клочок бумажки где написано слово «Лили». Вот он идёт готовить лодку в плаванье. Крош поплыл с ним. Он ведь не мог бросить лучшего друга. Вот большая волна их окатила. И Крош нашёл пустую бутылку с надписью «Лимонад Лили». Снова всё пропало. И снова воспоминания. Крош смотрел на всё это и думал что он теперь никогда не увидит больше луча солнечного света, не увидит своего друга, не увидит остальных, не увидит свой дом, не увидит будущего.

«Я ведь ещё слишком молод, чтобы умирать» - подумал Крош.

Он начал медленно открывать глаза. Он увидел оранжево-красный круг с рогами. Это всё ещё реальность. Лосяш смотрел на него со злой улыбкой.

- Ну…- кролик не мог слышать полностью,- Теперь… нужно… сейчас… Ёжик…

Крош услышал имя Ёжик, но понять, что будет делать с ним этот маньяк, он не мог. Когда он посмотрел на себя, то увидел открытый живот и грудь. Лосяш подошёл и начал доставать оттуда кишки. Ёжик лежал рядом с инструментами и уже был на грани смерти. Как и Крош. Он не мог больше ни о чём думать. Единственная его мысль: это то, что он будет с Ёжиком в другом мире. У кролика уже не было сил, чтобы двигаться. Лосяш посмотрел на внутренности Кроша.

- Вот, бля, у меня праздник!- сказал он и начал доставать сердце жертвы. Крош мигом посмотрел на Ёжика. А тот глядел на своего друга. Они теперь будут вместе. Ёжик испустил последний выдох и закрыл глаза. Лосяш уже достал сердце Кроша. Он также испустил последний выдох.

«Лосяш, ты будешь проклят. Ёжик, я иду к тебе» - последняя мысль Кроша, а после он перестал жить. Крош мёртв.

А Лосяш взяв сердце, печень и желудки двух друзей, начал кое-что делать. Через пять минут, он положил тесто в духовку. А после часа, он достал кексы. Они были красного цвета. Лосяш откусил кусок, а затем его лицо начало сиять. Вкус был таким великолепным, что Совунья не могла приготовить столь лучше!

- Легенда подтвердилась!- Лосяш подошёл к компьютеру. Набрав в поисковике «Рецепт кексиков», он нажал на поиск. Яндекс дал сайт Kulinar.ru, а он в свою очередь записал рецепт, но нажав на кнопку «приватный рецепт».

_«Как готовить кексики._

_Это самый лучший рецепт в мире!_

_Нужно:_

_Существо – 1 шт._

_Хирургические инструменты – 10 шт._

_Наркотик, который парализует существо – 1 шт. (при острой необходимости 2 шт.)_

_Теперь перейдём к приготовлению…»_

А тем времени, Пин также сидел за компьютером. В последнее время, он не мог придумать новое изобретение, поэтому обратился к Интернету, чтобы найти какие-нибудь чертежи. Он вдруг наткнулся на сайт Kulinar.ru и решил посмотреть новые рецепты. Там VIP профиль стоил 5000 руб. Ну кто хочет купить улучшенный профиль за пять тысяч? А Пин купил и имел право смотреть приватные рецепты. Он выявил теорию: Если рецепт приватный, то блюдо очень вкусное. Он нашёл рецепт «Как готовить кексики» от пользователя LousiahLOL.

- Кажется, Лосяш сегодня кулинар,- сказал пингвин с усмешкой. Он нажал на кнопку «Подробнее», а через пять минут, он произнёс только одну фразу:

- O My God.

**Ради Науки**

**Роли озвучивали:**

**Minic****23 – **Крош, Лосяш

**Мендик – **Пин

Сайт Kulinar.ru выдуман.

**Благодарю:**

**Хеллфаира – за фанфик «Жеребец»**

**Автора фанфика «****Cupcakes****»**

**Мендик – за идею вместить в фанфик Пина**

**Саундтрек****:**

**Red Star – The Masscare Birthday (OST ****Обитель****Зла**** 5)**

**Планируется продолжение, ведь это ещё не конец фанфика.**

**Продолжение будет называться «Ради Науки 2»**

**Бонус:**

Лосяш снова читал фанфик «Капкейкс» и думал. Крош и Ёжик были мертвы. Лось расхаживал по комнате туда сюда. Но тут ему в голову пришла мысль. Ведь никто не знает о его рецепте. Тогда он сможет снова сделать такие кексы, из кого-либо другого. Он достал список где были все, кроме Лосяша. Он достал карандаш и зачеркнул имена Крош и Ёжик. Следующем в списке был… вернее была Нюша…


End file.
